Lost in decay
by Audearde
Summary: La bataille finale n'a pas eu l'impact attendu sur Draco et Hermione qui en ressortent ravagés. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7. Dark Hermione. Romance DM/HG.


Premier OS sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Il a été écrit comme cadeau à ma beta, Ellana-san (poussée fortement par elle, oserai-je dire). J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Lost in decay**

Blottie dans le seul fauteuil réellement confortable de la salle commune des Rouges et Or, Hermione laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Elle essayait d'ignorer délibérément la présence de ses condisciples disséminés un peu partout autour d'elle mais il y en avait un, particulièrement, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Pour être totalement honnête, elle avait cru que ça se produirait plus tôt.

Le regain d'intérêt.

L'intérêt tout court.

Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas amis depuis sept ans ? Ils étaient censés être préoccupés par son bien-être, du moins un minimum. Surtout quand le monde magique entier vous considérait comme des héros, des personnes au-dessus de tout soupçon, parfaitement dignes, complètement honorables. Formant un petit groupe si soudé.

Combien de temps leur avait-il fallu ? Elle aurait pu compter si ça n'avait signifié réfléchir à la question. Elle n'en avait nulle envie. Elle en avait fini avec les calculs et les réflexions. Désormais elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, jour après jour, semaine après semaine : que la fin de l'après-midi libère Draco de ses obligations. Le rejoindre rendait un peu de vie à son quotidien. Sa présence la réchauffait de l'intérieur, autant que la substance qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Ou celui qui craquerait en premier.

Ils entretenaient l'illusion qu'ils n'étaient pas dépendants. Mais qu'est ce que le perdant y perdait réellement ? Pas grand-chose. Draco n'était pas aussi mesquin qu'il le laissait entendre. Elle était peut-être la seule personne encore en vie à le connaitre aussi bien et à s'en rendre compte mais il avait besoin d'elle autant que l'inverse était vrai.

Au début peut-être, elle avait dû batailler.

Il menaçait de la priver de sa part. Elle le giflait. Il l'appelait Sang-de-Bourbe, lui crachait au visage et elle le traitait de lâche et de vendu. Il la mettait cruellement à la porte de ses appartements et ils finissaient par baiser dans l'escalier, à trois heures du matin, sous les regards courroucés des portraits.

Ils évoluaient dans un monde où la raison n'avait plus sa place. Il ne restait que le plaisir dans sa forme la plus pure. Le sentiment de décrocher complètement avec toutes les incertitudes terrestres… Le sang battant dans ses tempes, son corps l'écrasant, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qui la ramenait à la vie, à une vie où elle n'avait pas brisé les derniers liens la reliant à sa famille, une vie où il n'avait pas tué ses parents.

Novembre était arrivé avec son lot de changements déplaisants, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer d'un œil éteint.

Elle s'enroula plus étroitement dans le plaid défraîchi qu'elle ne prêtait à personne puis s'autorisa un bref échange de regard. Un coup d'œil incendiaire à l'égard de son ami qui continuait de la fixer depuis la table de travail où il était installé avec les autres.

Ils avaient tous rapidement abandonné l'idée de lui demander de l'aide. Ils travaillaient comme des elfes de maison en ayant le vain espoir de passer une partie des ASPICs en janvier et ainsi ne pas avoir à perdre toute une année encore à étudier. Avant que le temps se rafraichisse, au moins y avait il le Quidditch pour les maintenir hors de la tour pendant la mi-journée. Mais non, depuis qu'ils révisaient dans la salle commune, elle avait plus de mal à leur faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas complètement abandonné les études.

C'était le genre de pensées qui ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit.

Hermione Granger connaissait sûrement toutes les réponses… Hermione Granger était si brillante… Quand on peinait à la situer dans le château, c'est qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, à dévorer autant de livres que possible.

Ca l'avait aidée à maintenir l'illusion que tout allait bien. Draco ne trouvait pas ça idiot. Il lui avait dit préférer aussi qu'elle passe du temps avec les griffons. Les retrouvailles n'en étaient que meilleures.

Par chance, il y avait eu de trop nombreux changements dans leur vie à tous pour que sa métamorphose choque qui que ce soit. La tour de Gryffondor était loin de ressembler à ce qu'elle était avant. Ils avaient eu des mois pour la remettre en état – la bataille finale avait eu lieu en mars et ils n'avaient pas repris les cours avant la rentrée suivante, ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le calculer – malgré ce délai, ils n'avaient fait que le strict minimum.

Dumbledore était vieux, ou en tout cas, plus vieux qu'avant la guerre. Il n'avait pas bien négocié les galions nécessaires aux réparations de Poudlard. D'après Draco, ça aurait été différent si Severus Snape était toujours en vie, leur défunt Professeur de Potions ayant été de son vivant celui qui assurait l'efficacité de l'Ordre du Phoenix et insufflait un peu de sens pratique à l'Ecole.

Elle renifla de dédain à ce souvenir, plus parce qu'il avait décrété ensuite, avant de se griller une autre ligne de coke, qu'aucune institution de ce pays ne pourrait tenir sans l'influence d'un Serpentard que parce qu'elle avait réellement une opinion sur la question.

Elle aimait quand il parlait politique. Ca le rendait toujours combattif. Un rien violent mais tellement passionné.

C'était bien mieux que quand il se laissait happer par le souvenir de ses parents et du sort que Voldemort leur avait réservé après avoir appris le changement de camp de leur fils. Quand il se perdait dans ces images, même elle avait du mal à l'en sortir. La culpabilité, les regrets, la douleur… Ils avaient trouvé un remède à ces sentiments qui les bouffaient tous les deux de l'intérieur.

Leur solution tenait dans une fiole à potion grosse comme son poing, refermant assez de poudre pour être tranquilles jusqu'à Noël.

Un mauvais frisson la parcourut et elle vérifia l'horloge murale. Il lui fallait encore patienter, peu importe combien sa gorge était sèche et combien elle avait envie de snifer la coke directement sur son torse couvert de cicatrices.

Dumbledore avait fait du chantage à Draco pour qu'il revienne à Poudlard finir sa dernière année, alors qu'il était majeur et que rien dans les lois du Magenmagot ne l'autorisait à faire une telle chose – à l'époque elle avait vérifié dans les manuels. L'argent hérité de sa famille aurait dû lui revenir au moment même où le décès de ses proches était confirmé. Etant donné que tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu le loisir d'admirer les têtes de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy exposés sur des piques à l'entrée du manoir Malfoy, la suite semblait plutôt évidente.

Le Directeur avait joué avec les lois promulguées par Voldemort lui-même durant son bref règne. Les Malfoy ayant déshérité leur unique enfant, sous les directives du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant leur exécution, le patrimoine familial devait revenir à un tiers.

Pendant qu'on mettait de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier, ses actifs étaient gelés.

Hermione avait perdu confiance en Dumbledore. Elle avait perdu confiance en ses amis.

Seul Draco savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé cet été et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire circuler l'information.

Draco lui suffisait.

Draco la comblait.

Oui, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin et il le lui donnait.

Juillet avait été un mois important pour tout le monde. Ginny et Ron s'étaient à peu près remis de la perte de Fred, Ginny ayant puisé sans modération dans le soutien de son nouveau petit-ami totalement dévoué, installé définitivement au Terrier. Une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu pour fêter la victoire.

Son absence n'avait inquiété personne. Où pouvait-elle être, sinon avec ses parents moldus, rattrapant le temps perdu pendant la guerre ?

Un article de la Gazette du Sorcier évoquait l'empire malfoy et la situation précaire de leur héritier logé dans l'Allée des Embrumes le temps que sa situation soit régularisée.

Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Détruite, rejetée par des parents qui ne reconnaissaient plus leur petite fille, elle était allée le voir, lui, alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre les gagnants de la lumière dans la maison délabrée et surpeuplée des Weasley.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ce jour là ? Un éclair de folie ou une intuition divine ? Un mélange des deux, sans aucun doute. Le Drago Malfoy qu'elle avait retrouvé n'avait plus grand-chose de l'arrogant personnage qui la malmenait en début de scolarité.

Il avait tout perdu. Elle avait tout perdu.

Hermione considérait qu'ils s'étaient rudement bien trouvés.

DHDHDHDHDHD

Elle revint peu avant deux heures du matin. Elle se glissa par l'ouverture que gardait autrefois la grosse dame. Plus aucun tableau ne voulait servir de gardien depuis que Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard. Les portes des différentes Maisons étaient accessibles à tous et la majorité y trouvait son compte. Elle la première.

Son corps était présent. En apparence, elle marchait. Ses jambes l'avaient faite quitter les appartements privés de Draco – seule concession qu'il avait réussi à avoir de la part de Dumbledore, accordée pour l'unique raison que le Serpentard n'était plus en sécurité dans sa propre Maison – mais son esprit, lui, autrefois si brillant, était déjà loin. Sur d'autres rivages. Ne sentant plus la douleur.

Leur mélange était si bien équilibré qu'il arrivait à Hermione de ne pas reposer ses pieds sur terre de la journée. Douces journées…

Douces nuits.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas restée dans les cachots ? Elle aurait dû. Elle le faisait souvent.

Peut-être en avait-elle trop pris ce soir. Elle se sentait tellement confiante que le trajet jusqu'à la tour ne la perturba nullement. Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans la salle commune face à un Gryffondor qui semblait l'avoir attendue qu'elle prit conscience de l'absence de Draco à ses côtés.

Ca la troubla davantage que la prise solide d'Harry Potter sur son bras et son mouvement impérieux pour basculer sa tête en arrière et examiner ses pupilles.

Pourquoi Draco ne l'avait-il pas suivie ?

Une image de lui à demi nu profondément endormi – ou inconscient ? – passa rapidement devant ses yeux mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'elle réalise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami et son humeur changea. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ainsi. Seul Draco posait ses mains sur elle.

Il n'y avait que lui. Personne d'autre.

Elle se dégagea violemment, furieuse.

« Va-t-en, Harry ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, Hermione mais je vais t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule. »

Son visage était juste aussi concerné qu'un Sauveur du monde sorcier se le devait. Il semblait tout autant déterminé et elle songea avec amusement qu'elle était en train de devenir sa nouvelle grande cause.

Ca lui donna envie de vomir.

Fixant ses yeux, sans doute un peu plus rouges qu'ils n'auraient dû, il décréta que Draco était une mauvaise fréquentation. Qu'il avait pensé que le Serpentard avait changé, surtout depuis qu'il s'était rallié à l'Ordre mais qu'il s'était lourdement trompé : finalement un salaud restait un salaud toute sa vie.

« Il te détruit ! » accusa-t-il, prêt à sortir sa baguette pour se battre.

Il était tellement trop tard pour cela qu'elle rit de sa pauvre tentative. Encore plus de son reproche.

« Draco me rend très heureuse, Harry. Il me rend… vivante. As-tu oublié ce que ça faisait, d'être en vie ? De te sentir en vie ? »

Elle sentit les larmes arriver mais elle avait tout autant envie de rire que de pleurer. C'était si agréable de se sentir si loin de tout. L'inquiétude d'Harry était risible. Il n'y avait pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon.

« Moi, j'avais oublié. » déclara t elle, sans que la moindre tristesse perce dans sa voix.

« Je peux t'aider. » insista le garçon, plein de bonne volonté.

Il ressemblait à un gamin à côté de Draco. Il y avait tant de naïveté en lui… Elle se rendit bien compte combien cette pureté pouvait être agaçante, pour quelqu'un extérieur à ce monde. Quand on pensait que c'était lui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois…

« Peux-tu faire que mes parents m'aiment à nouveau, Harry ? Peux-tu remonter le temps et empêcher Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange d'incendier leur maison ? Peux-tu faire oublier à mon père la sensation du Doloris ? »

« Ils sont vivants, Hermione ! D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. » répliqua-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Peu importe qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, Harry ! » Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'amical, désormais. Elle était aussi sèche et tranchante qu'elle pouvait l'être. La rage déformait ses traits et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ils ne veulent plus de moi ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Le prix à payer pour avoir une fille sorcière est finalement trop lourd à payer. Et ils me connaissent si peu à présent, m'ayant à peine vu en six ans. Ils préfèrent que je reste en-dehors de leur vie. _C'est plus facile pour tout le monde_. » cita-t-elle de la bouche de son père.

Elle vit le choc se dessiner sur les traits du Survivant. Elle cessa de le regarder avant d'y voir de la pitié. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir chez les Trolls. Elle n'était pas à plaindre.

« J'ai Draco, maintenant Harry. On est ensemble, lui et moi, comprends-tu ? Ne t'avise pas de parler à qui que ce soit de tes prétendues suppositions sur mon état ou le sien. Dis un seul mot, menaça-t-elle, et tu peux être certain de ne plus jamais me revoir. »

Un bref instant, il n'eut plus l'air inquiet, mais déçu. Déçu qu'elle n'accepte pas son aide comme Ginny avait recherché la sienne pour faire son deuil. Déçu peut-être qu'elle se considère plus proche d'un Malfoy que de lui et Ron.

Quelque part, très profondément, ça lui fit mal. Mais c'était comme un pincement. La déception d'Harry était comme un pincement dans le cœur froid d'Hermione alors que perdre Draco aurait signifié s'arrêter de respirer.

Le menton haut, elle le dépassa sans le voir. Il était averti. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Maintenant elle avait soif.

Il restait quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu dans la réserve de Draco.

Son lit était plus chaud que celui qu'elle occupait dans la Tour des Gryffondors…

Et il la cherchait sûrement.

Que faisait-elle encore ici ?

Rien, non rien, ne la retenait plus dans le monde réel.

**fin**


End file.
